


Trust and Humiliation

by GavinsPlstcPrck



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Safeword Use, Safewords, True Love, Trust, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavinsPlstcPrck/pseuds/GavinsPlstcPrck
Summary: It had been always a pleasure for Gavin to humiliate Connor.But after they started a relationship it just felt wrong...Until Connor confessed to him, that it actually turned him on, Gavin calling him a tin-can...
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed, Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Trust and Humiliation

**Author's Note:**

> There are so many writers who are giving Connor a praise kink. But what happens, if he likes being humiliated?
> 
> I hope you have fun with this! ;) I definitely had while writing it.

The first time Connor told him about it, Gavin thought he had misunderstood. "To be honest: I find it very stimulating when you call me tin-can!“, he had said. But not enough: "When you insulted me like this for the first time, I had to be careful not to come right on the spot!" If the situation would have been a joke, Connor would surely have been amused by Gavin’s disturbed expression. But as serious as Connor had looked at him, it could only be the truth.

At first, Gavin had no idea how to react to it. So he hadn’t replied anything at all. Yes, he insulted Connor when he first met him. But he would never have thought that this would be the start of anything. Admittedly, Connor had set loose some strange kind of fascination in Gavin from the start, something he never had felt before.

At some point, it happened that the two bumped into each other at the restrooms at the DPD. Connor had pissed him off all day and at that moment it was clear to both of them, that somewhere inside of them existed more than just a constant irritation. Gavin had fucked him so hard in one of the cabins that Connor could hardly stand after that. The mechanisms in his legs had stopped working and Hank was confused at why Connor preferred to stand, rather than sit for the rest of the day.

After that, they didn't talk to each other for about two weeks. But Gavin noticed that Connor was more to him than he wanted to admit first. At some point, Connor finally caught him and asked him about it. He wanted to know why he was avoiding him. Gavin couldn't give him a reasonable answer, but for some reason, it was the beginning of their relationship.

Everything was so natural for Connor, but not for Gavin. He blamed himself for repeatedly insulting Connor in the past and now categorically refrained from doing so, believing that Connor simply didn't deserve it. Accordingly, Connor's newest confession had a disturbing effect on him.

After that, the topic came up again and again. Connor didn't leave it and finally asked him one evening to give it a try. Even with the smallest dirty talk, Gavin failed. He just didn't feel comfortable humiliating his partner like that, while on the other hand, Connor trusted him so much to sleep with him.

And yet he loved Connor so much that he started to deal with the topic. He researched and discovered that it was a kink and that it was actually an extreme proof of trust if both partners agreed to this form of lovemaking. The more he thought about it, the more appealing it seemed to him.

Their first attempts had been shy. But within a short amount of time, it started working. If something didn't, they talked about it. If Gavin went too far, Connor gave him a signal. It was a back and forth and over time Gavin got the impression that he was becoming more confident in it. How he used the words correctly and Connor felt pleasure, even if Gavin actually insulted him.

Gavin learned to what times Connor needed this form of humiliation and when it was inappropriate. Most of the time he preferred it after a hard day at work. Because he put so much trust in Gavin that he could just let himself go. Gavin instead stayed in control and Connor relied on him.

However, there was something that Gavin had tried before in his life and was really good at: Orgasm control! While Gavin was losing control and reacting impulsively in his professional life and when meeting other people, he brought this special kind of control to its perfection.

With Connor, however, he had never tried out this preference…

****

It was one of those days when everything had just gone wrong. During the whole shift, both had built up such a tension that it was almost unbearable after work.

At the end of the day, both were just happy to be able to drive home to relax. But while Gavin left behind his anger about his work as soon as he got into the car, Connor handled things differently. Gavin only hoped for a relaxed movie night, but Connor thwarted his plans.

"Would you please just help me to get down later?", Connor asked his partner and Gavin raised his hand, palm up, fingers slightly apart. He and Connor had arranged this gesture to signal each other without words what kind of relaxation the other needed. If Connor just touched Gavin’s palm with his fingertips and stroked it, he preferred ordinary sex with him. But if Connor hooked his fingers with those of Gavin’s, Gavin knew that his partner wanted something else. Depending on how hard Connor squeezed his hand, he could also classify how intensively he wanted it.

Connor laid his hand on Gavin’s and hooked his fingers with it. His pressure was so strong, that Gavin almost feared that Connor would break his hand.

****

Gavin had just opened his apartment door when Connor headed for the bathroom. On his way, he took off one garment after the other and dropped it carelessly on the floor. Gavin paused for a moment, mentally preparing himself for what would follow. It almost always followed the same pattern. But today Connor would experience his blue wonder...

****

While Connor was showering, Gavin started to take off his clothes. Then he went into the bedroom and opened the bottom drawer of his bedside table. In addition to a pair of handcuffs with a slightly longer chain and a bottle of lube, there was a new toy that he had bought without Connor’s knowledge. The cock ring was still packed, but Gavin quickly released it from the blister before placing it on the bedside table within easy reach.

Then he joined Connor in the shower.

Even before moving to the bedroom, they couldn't let their hands off each other. Gavin pulled Connor close to him, let the water patter down on them, and kissed him... bossy and longing. Connor replied to his kisses without hesitation and asked Gavin with his tongue to intensify the kiss. Gavin bit Connor’s lip, which made him flinch and he looked at him passionately.

"Are you finally coming over to the bedroom, or how long do you wanna play the little pussy?" Gavin asked him challenging and Connor couldn't help but grin. Gavin took it slow and finally left the shower, dried himself roughly, and went back to the bedroom, where he grabbed the handcuffs from his bedside table and waited for Connor. When he entered the room and went over to the bed, Gavin got up.

When his partner sat down on the bed, he held his hands out to Gavin, with his palms up. Gavin took Connor’s left hand and looked at him briefly. He didn't have to reassure himself that Connor knew his Safewords. They had discussed all of this a few times. With a click, the cuff closed around his wrist and Connor leaned back so that Gavin could pass the other between two pipes at the head of the bed. Then he put the other cuff around Connor’s right wrist and let it snap shut. „Okay?", he asked his partner and Connor nodded.

Until Connor had made himself comfortable in the pillows, Gavin took a moment to prepare himself. It felt like turning a switch, thanks to which he could hide his remorse for the second. He loved Connor and wanted to make it as pleasant - or in this case as unpleasant - as possible for him.

When he looked at Connor, something had changed in his eyes. He went on all fours, then bent over Connor and looked down at him. That expression alone made Connor's breath tremble. He had seen Gavin like this and it remembered him at the time before the beginning of their relationship. Connor fixed his eyes on him, his lips slightly opened. As he stretched up to get a kiss from his partner, Gavin pulled his head back.

"So you're not just a pussy, you're also an attention whore, huh?“, he asked him, his tone almost disgusted. Gavin raised an eyebrow, looked at him, and found himself thinking that Connor just looked perfect. How he laid below him, almost begging for attention, but knew exactly that with one word he would only make things worse for himself. Connor knew that he could not make any demands because he would then have to face the consequences. And that would have made things more difficult.

Gavin ran his fingertips over Connor's chest and saw Connor’s skin simulation disappear at the places he touched.

Gavin gave him a look that made Connor uncomfortable. A kind of discomfort that felt extremely good at the same time. "Stop looking at me like that…", Connor finally murmured, which earned him that Gavin put the hand on his mouth, that had previously been sliding over his body. Its grip wasn’t tough, his hand just slightly touched his lips.

A reproachful sound left Gavin's lips and he frowned. "Slowly I’m getting the impression that you’re trying to piss me off. Is that so?“ he asked and Connor only shook his head slightly. "Good ..." Gavin murmured, putting on a dirty grin and took off his hand from Connor's mouth.

Slowly he slid down to Connor's side with it. Gavin knew exactly that there were a couple of sensors that, when touched, made his partner feel good and made Connor shiver. As his hand continued to wander, he began to cover Connor’s neck with kisses. One next to another and Connor arched his back. Gavin bit into Connor's skin almost gently and noticed that his partner pushed his head deeper into the pillow. Gavin's hand slid over to his groin, but before he reached his dick, he ran his fingertips up to his stomach. "You don't think I'll give you the salvation, you're longing for, right now, do you?“, he whispered. A soft sigh left Connor's lips. Gavin had already noticed that it didn't really need much to arose his partner. Connor was extremely impatient today. But he didn't care and so Gavin leaned back to sit between Connor's thighs.

Connor’s nostrils trembled. It was difficult for him to hold back from saying anything. To demand something... Why couldn't Gavin finally touch him? But instead of stimulating Connor, the Android saw how his partner gripped himself in his crotch. He wrapped his hand around his cock and started stroking himself. "I shouldn’t be fucking you, but you’re such a slut, tin-can.“ he said. Connor watched his partner lecherously bit his tongue.

But Gavin didn't let it get very far. Shortly after that, he leaned over Connor again and kissed his stomach, while his hand finally surrounded Connor's dick. As Gavin worked him by hand, he watched his partner squirming below him and how he tried to push himself into Gavin’s hand. "Prototype, huh? - Maybe you're just as cheap like these fuckdolls at the Eden Club…”, he murmured and Connor let out a moan. Slowly Gavin started to like it. "Just look at you... I barely touched you and you can't hold it for even five minutes..." he said mockingly and released his grip.

Connor opened his eyes and looked down at Gavin, almost begging, not to stop now. But Gavin was pitiless. No, Gavin was even so mean that he leaned down and licked his cock full length while watching Connor's reactions. Connor quivered and it felt like a lightning bolt ran through his whole body. He let out an uncontrolled sound of excitement.

As he saw Connor’s reaction, Gavin couldn't help it and he laughed short and dirty. When he let go of off him, Connor let out a disappointed, but desperate sound, but then he only heard from Gavin: "Turn around, Dipshit!" As a result, Connor just let his head fall into the pillow. Slowly it kinda pissed him off that Gavin made him wait.

"You're acting like a needy bitch in heat... turn around! Now!” Gavin’s voice grew a little louder and pejorative, but Connor still refused to turn around. For a short moment, it was difficult for Gavin to react properly. But then he leaned over to the bedside table and grabbed the cock ring, which he slipped over Connor's cock. Before Connor could react to what Gavin had just done, he bent over him and touched Connor's chin so that he could look directly in his eyes. "When a human gives you an order, you obey! Got it?” These words - how he said it - signaled Connor that he had to obey, so he nodded. "Good..." Gavin replied, now more gently again. Then he let Connor turn around so that he was now lying on his belly in front of him.

Meanwhile, Gavin reached for the bottle with the lube and took a few drops of it on his fingers. Connor leaned slightly on his elbows, to witness a bit of what Gavin was doing behind him. Then he felt his partner's lips against his ear, heard his breath, and noticed how his fingertips pressed gently against his entrance. "Let me show you the art of edging. Over... and over... and over..." Gavin whispered. He didn’t give Connor much time to think about what exactly that meant.

The lube did a good job and so Gavin slid deeper into him. Connor couldn't help but sigh. "I knew you’d like it, you Plastic Prick!" But now that Gavin was actively stimulating him, Connor lost any reluctance and submitted. Gavin bit in his ear while moving his finger and added a second one a short time later.

Connor became a moaning mess under his touch, clinging to his pillow more and more, but Gavin kept pausing from time to time, just to give Connor the chance to take a deep breath. Gavin knew exactly how Connor reacted when he touched certain points inside of him. There was a small bump above his fingers. If he would turn them around and stimulated Connor there, the Android would lose his control within a few seconds. Today, when he was already impatient, this point would have been wrong. Instead, Gavin took care of another sensor which was right below his fingertips.

Slowly he started massaging this point and Connor sighed comfortably. Sometimes fast, sometimes slow he stroked this point and watched how Connor slowly but surely approached his point-of-no-return. He started to cramp around Gavin's fingers and his breath became harder. When Gavin paid attention to his LED, it flickered between yellow and red. It seemed as if the Android was holding his breath. If his LED changed permanently to red, Gavin suddenly stopped. He waited for Connor to calm down a bit. He always kept an eye on the color of his LED. When it changed its color to yellow and stopped flickering, he restarted his efforts.

With time he just needed a slight push and rub over this certain point, to make Connor’s toes curling up. This time it didn't take too long for his LED to change color and suddenly Gavin had to stop again, just to prevent him from coming.

"Please..." he whined after Gavin stopped for the fifth time. "Please don’t stop..." But Gavin was not yet ready to grant his wish. Instead, he made a reproachful noise and became insulting: "You’re such a crybaby, aren’t you? As if I'm gonna stop now…” He slightly increased the pressure on Connor’s sensor and caused Connor to grit his teeth and struggled to suppress a groan. His hands clenched into fists while trying to find any support to hold on. "You're mine now and with my property, I'm doing whatever the fuck I want."

Again and again, he brought Connor to the point just before his climax and then just stopped moving until he cooled down again. It required a lot of attention from him, but he liked it, to drive his partner crazy. With every single time, Connor was closer about to lose his temper.

Internally Connor experienced all of this in a strange kind of trance. His HUD showed one error message after another, every time he was about to come. But Gavin didn't let him. He was beginning to feel dizzy and his jaw was shaking. The cock ring was tight around his dick and didn't even let him get the salvation that he desperately longed for. It was aching, he felt sore, while Gavin was edging him just further. Combined with these humiliating words, which he used almost a little too rarely for Connor’s taste. But Gavin used them deliberately and that made him go insane. Connor noticed that he had slowly reached a point where he should have used his Slowword, but his sensation was such a pleasure that he didn’t.

"You want me to fuck you now?“, Gavin asked him and Connor couldn't help but nod, while he was gasping for air to cool down his processor. "My little plastic pet... How can I be sure, nobody fucked you before I did? If you're such a slutty cunt…?" As Gavin said that, Connor’s HUD turned completely red, his LED started circling in a deep red color.

Only now Connor realized that he had taken it way too far.

"R ... Red!“, he stuttered, frantically trying to hold his shit together.

Gavin responded immediately and let go off of him. "What can I do?“, he asked, his voice now soft and comforting. Connor was so confused at the moment, that he could only raise one of his hands to signal Gavin that he should take off the handcuffs.

Gavin immediately complied, so that Connor could turn on his back. Then Gavin removed the cock ring and put it back on the bedside table. As soon as Connor had completely turned on his back, Gavin leaned over and looked down at him to check, if everything was okay. Connor signaled that he should lie down on him and so he did. He took Connor carefully in his arms and stroked through his hair, while his partner just looked back at him, completely exhausted with what had happened.

Then Gavin saw some fluid gathering in Connor's eyes. He started crying, while his cheeks turned slightly blue. This phenomenon always occurred when his system was trying to cool down by all means and to avoid overheating. His LED was still circling in a dark red color but occasionally flickered yellow. Connor slowly calmed down and Gavin gave him a warm smile while his thumb stroked Connor's temple and LED before he wiped away his tears.

They laid there for a few moments without doing anything, just looked at each other. Gavin nudged Connor's nose tip with his own and Connor stretched in his direction to kiss him. Gavin was only too happy to reply to it and noticed again how deep his love for his partner was. Now Connor stroked Gavin's cheek, the stubble on his chin, along his jawline. The error messages in his HUD had subsided, everything went back to normal. But he still cried and for Gavin, he seemed absolutely vulnerable at the moment.

"Fuck me Gavin... please..." Connor murmured shortly afterward and Gavin looked at him questioningly. „You sure about that…?", he replied and Connor nodded slightly. Gavin then started kissing him and noticed that Connor pulled his legs up a bit to make it easier for his partner. With constant kisses, Gavin put his arms behind Connor's legs so that they now laid on his shoulders. Gavin moved closer to him and helped himself with one hand to finally slip into him.

As Gavin rubbed Connor’s sensors inside of him, Connor gasped and bit on his partner's lower lip. Thereupon Gavin groaned but did not let go off of him. Gavin gave them some time and took it slow until his hip touched Connor's bottom. There wasn’t any space left between them, as he paused to make eye contact with his partner. Connor put one hand on Gavin’s cheek while the other touched his neck. Gavin kissed him again and for the next moments, they both enjoyed just the feeling of their deep connection.

"I love you…", Connor whispered as Gavin loosened his lips briefly. „I love you too... so much…", he replied before pulling him into another kiss. Now Gavin started to move his hips slowly, but he was so timid and tender that Connor just sighed softly. He was so overwrought that it didn't take much time to get him going again. When Gavin noticed that his partner was right on his way to jumping over his cliff, he picked up the pace a little and let his emotions run free.

They clung to each other and the resulting tightness built up more and more pressure in both of them. Gavin noticed that Connor tightened slightly around him and the grip on the back of his neck was getting tough, so he buried his face in Connor's neck. Connor tried to pull himself together, but his composure had been so worn out that he could not help but pushed his head deep into the pillow. He tried to suppress a loud groan but wasn’t successful. His eyelids fluttered shut and his LED was circling in a deep dark red again. While gasping for air, Gavin sent him over the edge and eventually died his little death.

Gavin jerked his hip a few more times until the last waves of his climax slowly faded. He raised his head to look at Connor, but he was so messed up, that he could only return Gavin's gaze through very slightly opened eyes. Gavin put a few comforting kisses on Connor's cheek until he made his way back to his lips.

It took a while for them to separate and finally lie close together in bed. Connor had bedded his head on Gavin's arm, while Gavin’s hand was resting on Connor's chest. Gavin had just lit a cigarette when Connor took it out of his hand after his first drag and took one himself. Gavin looked at him in confusion for a moment, but then Connor gave it back.

"Hank will look confused at me tomorrow again..." - "Why?" - "Because I'm going to have problems standing, let alone sitting..." Gavin laughed softly and gave Connor a gentle kiss on his temple. "Thank you..." Connor said with a slight throaty voice and looked at him. "It was a delight.", Gavin whispered and smiled. Connor's LED showed a balanced blue color.


End file.
